Conference grant funds would provide core support for the 8th Conference on Health Survey Research Methods. The proposed conference would be held in September 2003. The general purpose of the conference will be to continue to improve health survey data quality and to make those data more valuable to those wo make decisions about health practices and policies. The more immediate purpose of the 8th Conference is to provide a place and time where those engaged in the study of health survey methodology can meet to review state-of-the-art survey data collection methods, identify major methodological problems facing health surveys today, and define hypotheses and specify priorities for future methodological research. This conference will be the eighth such conference in a series that began in 1975.